The present invention relates to tire care chemicals and pet repellents. More specifically, the present invention relates an improved tire dressing which gives tires a glossy, like-new appearance and has pet repellent qualities.
Many animals, particularly male dogs, tend to urinate on vehicle tires in order to mark their territory and to override the scent of other animals. When dogs urinate on the vehicle's tires, the tires loose their shiny finish and take on a dull and worn appearance. Even when a tire dressing has been applied to give the tire a glossy, like-new look, animal urine still gives the tire a worn and dull appearance. The tire dressing may be washed off the tire surface by the urine.
This dull and worn appearance is undesirable, particularly to vehicle owners who are interested in maintaining a clean, like-new appearance of their car. And no vehicle owner wants to expend time and effort washing and detailing his car including shining his tires, only to have his efforts negated by man's best friend.
None of the commercially available tire dressings have pet repellent qualities. There are pet deterrent products which are commercially available such as oils and sprays, but these products evaporate quickly and are easily washed away by weather and driving conditions. These products are difficult to apply to a tire and often do not spread evenly on the surface of the tire. Additionally, when these products are applied to a tire, they give the tire an unappealing, dull appearance.
One object of the present invention is to provide a high quality, pet repellent tire dressing that shines tires to a glossy, like-new appearance while discouraging animals from urinating on the tires. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high quality, pet repellent tire dressing which is long-lasting. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high quality, pet repellent tire dressing which is non-toxic and safe to use with animals. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a high quality, pet repellent tire dressing that is effective, marketable, and cost effective.